An Immortals Journey
by ghostrider1987175
Summary: A new hero comes to town and stirs up trouble for the heroes, is he on the side of good or another agent of Darkseid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A Hero is Born**

* * *

><p>It was another quiet day in Metropolis, except for the protestors for the Vigilante Registration Act today was the day a speaker speaking against the act was stepping forth to speak. He was a business man from Texas and everyone knew his face as he was the face of Lionheart Industries a mysterious company that had appeared over night some ten years ago. People where shouting against him saying "Burn in hell." Others were even throwing rocks on the stage but the man in the back did not care because unlike most who spoke out against the registration act he had the money to get results and results he expected. He stepped out on stage and said, "Good Afternoon, I Drake Lionheart want to raise my support of the Vigilante's. Everyone needs a hero and for some people who take on the mask they risk it all their family and friends. Some even risk their lives everyday just to protect you the people." Drake was about to continue but then a brick was thrown at his face and he ducked and said, "Very cute, answering your words with violence and you expect heroes to come out of the shadows to make themselves known." Just then a shout ran out into the crowd and bullet took out Drake, as he fell to the ground. The one thing going through his mind was that he was glad he had worn his prototype armor to the rally. He got up and said, "No bullet, no man or woman will stop me from stopping the VRA from passing." He got into his car and drove off.<p>

That night Drake sat in his office and stared at the city below, he removed a book from the book shelf and entered the secret elevator that led directly to the subbasement of the complex, something that only he knew about. He walked out of the elevator and the lights in the sub basement turned on revealing a secondary living quarters, but different that his penthouse on the top floor of the building. He walked and each display case lit up, displaying a priceless artifact of the past. Paintings on the wall lit up to reveal portraits of different men throughout history, or stone tables depicting a great Pharaoh of Egypt. He walked past the TV and it displayed security schematics for the local VRA office, he had studied them for weeks and he knew that tonight was the night he made his first strike. He walked past the giant computer screen and it turned on and the computer said, "_Good morning Mister Lionheart, are we going out tonight and should I start your bike?" _Drake said, "Yes I.O.N, and I am going to test the new armor tonight. Now that I know the bullet can be stopped, and not pass through it. Is the helmet operational yet?" I.O.N was his A.I intelligence that ran his important projects and most classified projects, I.O.N ran the whole building but no one knew that the Interactive Operating Network was based off an alien design. I.O.N replied, "_Yes, but sir, is it wise to fight the government given that they will know who you are?"_ Drake smiled as he pressed his hand on the scanner and said, "Yes, I want them to know who I am and why I am fighting them. It's time for the Undertaker to be remembered as a hero and not a government assassin, the Undertaker will once again strike fear on those that do harm to others." I.O.N replied, "_But is it also wise to fight the heroes as it will most likely be them who figures out your true past?"_ Drake took off his shirt and tie and vest, leaving his undershirt. He then proceeded to step into case and said, "I.O.N, I do not think they will figure out my past. Open up the chest plate."As Drake said that the chest plate opened up, the front separating from the back and he stepped on to the plate from. As soon as he was on it the pieces came together on him as his arms were outstretched the armors arms side on his. Then the helmet lowered and rested on his head and as soon as all the pieces where together, I.O.N locked the pieces into place. He the downloaded part of his programming into the suits computer systems, and said, "_Sir, I am fully downloaded into the suit and will be able to tell you about police activity and criminal activity within the city." _Drake then used his special ability to charge the suit, the suit was fit on his body like a second skin as he did that the eyes in the helmet turned on and he grabbed his leather trench coat and put it on. He smiled and said, "If this does not scare them nothing will." He walked to the table and picked up several mags filled with .45 caliber bullets locking them into the reloadable device he placed in the armors arms. He then grabbed his M1911 pistols two, and as he tilted his hand down the mags pushed up into the base of the gun loading it. He said, "I might have to rethink how I do this I don't want to tilt my hands down in combat and the mags shoot out. Perhaps if you control that device as well." I.O.N quickly configured the device so that he would operate when reloading would happen and said, "_Just tilt your hands and I will monitor when the guns need reloading."_ Drake once again smiled and grabbed a Cowboy hat putting it on, black just like his suit except for a red emblem that glowed on his chest plate that marked his symbol. He then got on his motorbike and sped off to the first target.

* * *

><p>For Jim Mason it was just another normal beat for him, given the number of vigilante problems and the fact that the VRA issued a curfew the police force have been told to make sure that no one is on the street. As he passed by the VRA office for this sector of the City the sound of a motorcycle could be heard in the distant. Until it sped right by him and stopped in front of the VRA office, being the dutiful cop he was he ran over to the man in the Cowboy hat. As the man turned all Jim could see where the glowing eyes of a skull, and the red emblem of heart with a sword through it. The creature just said, "Good evening officer." The sound of its unearthly voice was all Jim needed he drew his gun, but the creature just reached out and bent the end and said, "Have a nice day office." All Jim could do was nod and run off to the ally and watch but also reporting the incident. As the creature neared the door two VRA officers ran out with guns drawn but when they fired, the bullets bounced off him as if he was made of steal. They kept firing and the creature reached into his coat and pulled two M1911 pistols and fired one shot each at the men, who dropped instantly. Jim could tell by their chest that they were alive, but could tell by the way the men shook that they were in a lot of pain as if they were being electrocuted. The creature walked inside but was back out in an instant with a can of gasoline, which he poured. From where Jim was he saw that he was pouring it like the exact emblem on his chest the creature made a fist and fire shout from his fist and set the gasoline a blaze. The creature then stepped on to his bike and drove off. Jim stepped closer and then was blown back by a giant explosion from the VRA office, which knocked him out. The last thing that Jim Mason heard before blacking out was the sound of other cop cars reaching the scene; he also knew that tomorrow he was putting in for retirement.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Plot Thickens**

* * *

><p>At the scene of the crime reports from all over the city were expecting the damage as VRA forces and police officers combed through the wreckage. General Slade's successor stepped out of the black SUV and said, "Okay what do we have?" Jim Mason who had his head bandaged for a head injury said, "I was the first on the scene and saw everything that happened." Lt. Jane Russell said, "Then why didn't you stop this freak?" Mason said, "I tried to stop him, but he reached out and bent the barrel of my gun like it was cheese." He showed her his gun and continued, "I ran into the ally to watch as two of your soldiers walked out and began firing at the freak as you called him, and saw the bullets just bounce off. The man then pulled two M1911 pistols out and fired tazering your men, then he went inside and came back out, and drew that flaming emblem on the ground. He shot fire from his clenched fist and sped off. Next thing I know is the building explodes and I am knocked unconscious." Lt. Russell knew the man was telling the truth otherwise it would risk his job and life he was not, but what troubled her was the fear in his eyes. She asks, "Why are you afraid of?" Mason said, "The man…the man had a skull for the face and his eyes glowed red like the fires of hell." Lt. Russell just rolled her eyes and said, "There are no such things as ghosts or zombies, officer." She then turned her attention to the emblem on the street, a heart with a sword going through it vertically. One of the Sergeants from the Marines looked at as if he saw it before, Lt. Russell went over to him and said, "Sergeant have you seen this before." The Sergeant said, "Yes Ma'ma." Lt. Russell looked at him blankly and said, "Well?...Where did you see it?" The Sergeant said, "Can't say it was a highly classified mission." Lt. Russell said, "Sergeant I have the highest clearance in the government." The Sergeant said, "With no disrespect intended Lieutenant but this is over your pay grade, all I can tell you is that not even the Joint Chiefs have clearance." Lt. Russell grunted and she knew she would get to the bottom of what this emblem means. She said, "Can you at least tell me who lead the mission?" The Sergeant said, "No, but I can tell you is that I am putting in my transfer papers in the morning, I'd rather working for the VRA task force given the situation." Lt. Russell dismissed the Sergeant and began to think to herself, "For a Marine to want to put in for a transfer instead of fight, who ever drew this emblem must be a very dangerous man or woman." She immediately got on the phone to contact the President personally about the situation unfolding in Metropolis.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning at the Daily Planet the place was a buzz about the attack on the VRA, Cat Grant was busy writing an article condemning the vigilante responsible for the attack. Others where just busy writing other articles about how the vigilantes were rising up to take over the world. It was clear to everyone that change was coming sooner than anyone could think. Lois and Clark and just arrived but having heard what happened from Tess Mercer back at Watchtower they both knew that they needed to be on their toes this morning. Lois looked over at Cat's computer and could see what she was writing and said, "How can you say the Blur was behind the attack on the VRA office last night?" Cat just looked at her and said, "How can you say he wasn't, that does include the Green Arrow and all vigilante's. They are just retaliating against good honest Christian values." Lois was about to punch her in the face when Clark stepped in and said, "Lois why not write another article that shows both sides of the story." Lois went to her desk and sat down and said, "How can you stick up for her when she is talking lies about the Blur." Clark said, "In recent days it seems that everyone is talking bad about the Blur and all Vigilantes's that I haven't noticed. But shouldn't get prepared for your interview with Drake Lionheart." Lois said, "I already know what I am going to ask. Besides I have been trying to look up something foul about the guy but this Lionheart is so squeaky." Clark asks, "What is wrong about that, maybe he is a good honest person." Lois replied, "Clark, when you have been around the government as long as me, you pick up an instinct or two about when to spot a lie. His life reads like a government cover up." Clark just shrugged his soldiers and said, "Maybe the guy is just a good honest person." Lois said, "You'll see he will be some evil sadist in the bedroom." Clark just looked at her and almost blushed.<p>

Meanwhile across town in his office Oliver was talking on the phone with Chloe and said, "You really need to get back here, Clark needs everybody for this one. I am calling in the rest of the team." Chloe replied, "That is not a good idea, not with the VRA waiting to get everyone in one room." Oliver said, "Well I told him that, but he was insistent on this because of what happened to the VRA office. Did news of what happen reach Star City yet?" Chloe said, "Did it ever, the whole paper has been busy trying to piece together reports coming in from Metropolis." Oliver said, "I will have the Jet come from you. Chloe, I love you." Chloe just smiled on the other end of the line.

Just across the street in his penthouse Drake was in his dojo practicing his martial arts, he had trained for years with the different masters around the world. Eventually he combined all the different styles into one ultimate style of martial arts, one that no one in the world could defend against. He practiced everyday when he woke up for an hour, and then he mediated trying to come to some piece with his soul. After that he had breakfast, while teaching I.O.N something new about the human condition. He was hoping that eventually he could transfer I.O.N consciousness into a robotic shell, so that he could learn on his own about the mysteries of life. The ultimate goal was to become human. Once he was finished with breakfast he would shower and then get dressed in a white shirt, black vest, red tied, black slacks, black dress shoes, and for special meetings he would wear a black jacket. He kept the jacket with him because if he went outside, which he tried to do once or twice a day so he could be closer with nature. While he dressed I.O.N would tell him his schedule for the day, he was glad he created I.O.N using technology from a peaceful alien race found out about years back. He was his friend but more than that he was the son he never had. Once Drake was finished dressing he went to his elevator and went downstairs to do his daytime job.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Drake was sitting behind his desk looking at the window being that he was in the tallest building in Metropolis he could see out for miles and down. The people below him looked like little ants that were scurrying about trying to do their jobs. As he was lost in memory his concentration was broken by I.O.N coming on the intercom in his office saying "<em>Sir, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet is here, shall I open the door to your office?" <em>Drake said, "Yes." He turned around in his chair and waited for Lois Lane to come in, out of all the reports in the city he knew that she would get his story truthfully. He had read many articles about the vigilante's of the city and new that she was one of their supports, especially when it came to the Blur. She walked into his office and said, "Could you get a bigger office?" Drake got up from his seat and walked towards her and said, "Well, I like to live extravagantly but does not mean that I am greedy. I also help the people of where ever I am." Lois started writing what he said in her bag was a secret camera that was taking pictures of everything in his office. Drake said, "How do you want to begin Miss Lane?" Lois said, "Please call me Lois, and let's start from where you come from your back history." Drake smiled and said, "Well I grew up in a small town that was the suburb of Dallas, Texas. My mother and father were killed in a car accident when I was ten that incinerated their bodies to where there was nothing left. I am was then placed in an orphanage, I ran away when I was eighteen joined up and served my country. Then I went to college and got degrees in Law and History. I got my Masters in Nuclear physics, and then got my doctorate in Robotic engineering from Harvard University." Lois could smell the BS coming off his story, except for the part about serving in the military she nodded and wrote down what he was saying knowing that she would need proof before she told his true story. Lois said, "Tell me about your time in the military?" Drake smiled knowing that question would come up and he replied, "Well I served under General Lane, I believe your father when I was first starting out. However, I quickly rose through the ranks so much so that I was put on high classified missions." Lois nodded and thought that this guy does not look over twenty how could he have rose through the ranks so fast, and why didn't she remember him and she was sure that her father would deny ever meeting him. She nodded and said, "So tell me why start Lionheart Industries, my question really being why not go back to work for the government?" Drake replied, "Because I was tired of the government red tape, and thought I could help humanity better by striking out on my owns." Lois then asked, "So how did you make your first million?" Drake answered, "I got my first million selling weapons to the military, and then with that million I began to create helpful technologies to benefit mankind. Now we make defensible weapons for police forces around the world, not to mention technology that go to save lives as well. We are also currently working on an organic heart that would replace the need for organ replacement, we are also hoping that with this we can create other features that would help mankind." Lois nodded and asked, "Wouldn't the organic heart cost a fortune?" Drake said, "The point would be that everyone could afford it, and I would make dam sure that it was." Lois kept asking questions for answer, getting a line of BS from him every now and then. Then she decided to throw him a curve ball and ask, "So tell me are you marred." Drake seemed to freeze in his thought, his facial expressions changed and said, "I think this interview is over Miss Lane, I just remembered I had another meeting to attend to." Lois smiled to herself as she realized that this squeaky clean business man with several degrees wasn't so squeaky clean after all, and it had to do something with a woman or maybe this guy is a homosexual. Drake led her out of her office and said, "We should do this again sometime." He then closed the door before she had time to say anything, and immediately went down to the sub basement.

Back at LuthorCorp Tess Mercer was busy on her computer trying to figure out who the mystery man was last night. She needed to find out fast because if she know the government they were not going to sit on their hands and wait for something to happen again, they were going to take a preventative strike against the team. She watched the security footage that was taken from the building across the street, she watched everything unfold. As the man came out of the building she saw the glowing red eyes and then she saw what he was drawing on the ground, her eyes grew wide. When the doors open to see Oliver and Chloe walk in she quickly shut the computer. Chloe said, "Hello Tess." Tess just nodded, ever since there near death at Watchtower last year at the hands of the Kandorians she they had not gotten off to a great start lately, but she was warming up to her. Oliver asked, "Did you find anything about our mystery skull guy?" Tess said, "No, just know that the officer's report was correct the guy has a mask that looks like a skull, but it almost looks as if it is his actual face. However, it is made of a metal not found anywhere on this planet." Chloe asked, "So Kandorian?" Tess said, "No, based on metals that Lex had on that space ship that crashed landed in Smallville there, it is a new metal." Oliver said, "This guy must have connections." Tess nodded and thought "He also has unlimited resources and allies all over the country in every major governmental agency as well." Tess got up and said, "If you excuse me, I have a meeting with our new neighbor across the street." She left and thought to herself she knew who he was because he had shown his family crest to her before that time in Paris, she was going to confront him. When she got across the street the person at the reception desk said, "Mr. Lionheart will not see anybody today sorry Miss Mercer but he came down with something. He will reschedule as soon as he can." Tess left furious.

Meanwhile, down in the sub basement Drake poured a glass of bourbon and grabbed the bottle it was in and sat at the fire place and looked up at the painting of the beautiful woman. The woman was dressed in a Victorian dress, and looked very lovely for her time. He stared and thought to himself if life where only different. He then looked into the fire and began to drink the bourbon till it was gone, then he looked at the schematics displayed on the TV and said, "Tonight is a new target, but this time I will have to fight off a large force. I hope the suit can handle it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Mysterious Visitor**

* * *

><p>As night fell people in the city feared what was coming they knew that the vigilante's were going to come and wipe them out. Most of them basing their fears off of the newspaper reports earlier that morning, as the fear grew the more the VRA liked because it meant they would turn to them for their safety. The VRA office that was located near City Hall was armed to the teeth, with soldiers all wearing their full gear. In the distant the rumbling of a motorbike was heard, from reports from witnesses and the officer the VRA force knew exactly what was coming. Like clockwork the motorbike came to a screeching halt in front of the forces. Lt. Russell looked and saw that the man looked like he was out of some sort of western, minus the armor, and the twin M1911 in the hostlers attached to the armor. Lt. Russell got on the loud speaker that they had set up and said, "Whoever the hell you are I order you to put your hands in the air and surrender yourself to the VRA force." The man in the suit showed, "Names the Undertaker, and there is two ways that this going down." He put his hands up and Lt. Russell said, "What two ways is that you behind bars you freak of nature." The two four man groups of VRA troops moved in slowly to the Undertaker as he replies "You in a pine wooden box or a plastic bag." Just as the troopers moved in to handcuff the Undertaker, he moved his hand just long enough to grab the man's hand and stab the cuff in the soldier's neck. As blood squirted out in all directions, the other troopers tried hand to hand combat on the Undertaker. The one trooper behind him tried to grab him, but the Undertaker moved gave him a backwards head butt causing the troopers head to crack and break. The one to the left tried to grab his arms once the other solider let go but, the Undertaker blocked his move, reaching around breaking the guys arm with just a single movement. With what he witnessed the man to his left fled and got back into an SUV, the man in front of him was on his knees bleeding out still. The Undertaker reached out and snapped his neck with a swift twist. While the other two soldiers laid on the ground in agony. At the main entrance to the VRA building the troopers that were stationed their stared in on horror and disbelief at what they had just seen. Some of their best soldiers were taken out as if they were as if they were a bunch of rookies. Lt. Russell started to feel a queasiness in the pit of her stomach as if she picked the wrong vigilante to go after tonight, but she said, "FIRE!" The troopers at the main entrance began to shoot at the Undertaker, but he just stood there and took it. They watched in horror as the man stood there and their bullets began to bounce off him. Lt. Russell thought and RPG would take care of him. She nodded to her second in command and he mounted a rocket launcher on his shoulder and fired. The rocket went directly toward the Undertaker, and went it made contact he blew sending a huge fire ball up in the air. All the soldiers for the VRA began to cheer as Green Arrow and the Blur somehow got there as during the battle. The cheering began to fade as the as out of the smoke walked the Undertaker, not even a dent in his armor. The troopers began running in fear of this demon that stood before them, others had reloaded their rifles or drew their side arms. Until they saw what was in the Undertaker's hands, apparently he had drawn his two M1911 pistols. He began to fire, but the Blur sped down and stopped every single one of the bullets and then sped off again. The Undertaker could see from his sensors in his helmet what had happened and said, "The Blur saved your lives and still you attack a hero." They fired at the Undertaker who just kept walking and he got closer to the building he just helped up a clenched fist and fire began to shoot out. Lt. Russell managed to jump out of the way. As the rest of the men and women who didn't run were burned alive before the Blur could do a thing about. The Undertaker stepped over their screaming burning bodies walked in and fired and RPG right at the gas mane. Sending the office and part of city hall up in a fire blast worth of any movie, but out of the fire walked the Undertaker. Who shouted into the night, "Blur not even you can saved the dammed." He got on his motorbike and sped off, but half way down the block was stopped and thrown up onto a rough before he could react.<p>

On the rooftop the Undertaker dusted himself off and fixed his hat and said, "You could have just sent a card to thank me." The Blur stood there and said, "How could you claim to be a hero but kill all those people down there." The Green Arrow stood beside his partner with his bow drawn back as the Undertaker replied, "It was self defense, and besides you can't do a dam thing to stop me." Arrow smirked and said, "Let's just take him out and give him to the cops." The Undertaker replied, "That's if you can even catch me." The Blur sped toward him but the Undertaker just grabbed him right when got to him and flung him against the brick wall. The Arrow fired his arrow right at him but the Undertaker spun around quickly and caught it. Arrow just stared and said, "That's not good." The Blur used his heat vision to burn the Undertaker out of his suit but nothing, only it did was piss the Undertaker off more. He raised his clench fist and burned the Blur. He turned his attention back to the Arrow knowing he was the only one that could be harmed. As the Arrow kept firing arrows at him, he caught each one with accurate precision he then jammed each arrow into key areas in the Green Arrow. One in the left arm, right arm, one below the left rib cage, and one in the thigh. He turned to his attention back to the Blur who had gotten up and said, "You now have a choice Blur you go after me, and I kick your ass royally or you save your friend from slowly bleeding to death. See I have avoided major arteries and organs, just key areas that will make him bleed until he gets medical attention." As soon as the Blur went to Arrow, the Undertaker dropped off the roof and landed on his motorcycle speeding off into the night.

Clark could not waste time pursing the Undertaker, and he was sure that was exactly what the Undertaker was planning. He picked up Oliver and sped off to Watchtower, radioing that Emil Hamilton needed to be there to patch up Oliver. On his arrival to Watchtower, Chloe went immediately to Oliver and said, "Ollie what did he do? Clark?" Oliver who had passed out by then from blood lost was set on the nearest table, as Clark replied, "The Undertaker killed several VRA soldiers, blew up half of City Hall and the entire VRA central command center for Metropolis. When we confronted him, he blocked every advance I made, he was fast because Oliver shot several of his arrows at him and he caught each one in his hand. To stop us from pursuing him he stabbed Oliver with his own arrows." As Chloe was about to say something Dr. Hamilton walked in and said, "What happened." Chloe said, "Oliver was stabbed by the Undertaker, he's bleeding to death hurry." As Emil worked on Oliver, Tess was at the computer at the desk of Watchtower, trying to not focus on this being Drake that hurt Oliver, but someone else. She also thought that this could be someone else using the family crest to frame him. As they played the footage from Oliver's glasses, Tess saw the way that the Undertaker moved and all doubts where gone. Clark asked, "Tess, have you done running a search on the Undertaker?" Tess looked away from the screen that played the events that took placed minutes ago and said, "It's still searching. Its taking awhile which means that his shifting through tons of material, I am specifically looking for mentions of the Undertaker through history and any government files." Clark nodded as Tess said, "I will go to LuthorCorp and see if Lex or Lionel ever hand information on it." Clark nodded again as Chloe could not take her eyes off the eerie face staring at her, from the last images on the camera before Clark rushed Oliver here. Clark said, "We will find away to stop him."

Drake had finished taking off the last of his armor when the alarm to his penthouse went off, he grabbed one his M1911's before heading upstairs. He knew his security would not hear it because he did not want them up in his penthouse if someone were to break in. Besides if they wanted something they could have it, everything that he treasured was down in the sub basement. However, given that he caused a lot of problems tonight for the VRA, the city, and the other heroes, he was not going to take the chance that they figured out who he was. As the door opened to his penthouse, he saw the room dark. He reached out with his gun hand someone chopped the gun out of his hands. He immediately used his other hand and grabbed the other arm and swung the person out in front of him. However, the other person countered and used his own momentum to throw him across the room. Drake came landing on his couch and he heard the clicking of heels on the ground, he dove off the couch and slide to the other side of the room. He then used the darkness to surprise the person by coming up behind him until she kneed him in the crotch. He went falling to the ground looking at the person who broke into his penthouse, staring at the woman who he fell in love with years ago, Tess Mercer. He said, "Tess? You know I told my receptionist that I would…." She cut him off he could tell by the look of her eyes that she had been crying and she said, "Drake did you think I wouldn't have known it was you wearing that armor. Especially, since you put your family crest on the chest plate, remember Paris and you showing it to me. Not to mention the fact that I know your fighting style." As the pain went away he was about to speak, when she kneed him again and he fell over again. By the second one tears were streaming down his face and he thought only she could produce tears. She continued, "Tonight you hurt my friends Drake do you understand that?" Drake couldn't speak as he was breathing in and out hoping the pain wouldn't last. Tess just stood there and said, "I understand you feel used by the government and all. I have been used by many people in my lifetime, but you should have just become a hero like the rest of them and not killed people to make your point. Now my friends are in danger because you keep pissing them off." Drake finally was able to say, "Tess, I am sorry for your friends but I could have last against the Blur the whole time and I needed to get back. I was never used by the government; the whole time I worked for them I used them to build contacts so I could do this. By the end of this the world will see that the heroes are needed, even if I have to become the villain. Your friends will thank me one day." Tess looked at his eyes, the same red eyes she fell in love with. She just turned toward the elevator and walked out. Drake finally managed to pick himself up and sit on couch and as the door shut he said, "Tess I love you." But she was gone, again.

* * *

><p>As the dawn was breaking back at Watchtower the team, now along with Lois and J'onn, where waiting to see Oliver wake. Tess was at the desk as the familiar ding that her search done sounded. She pulled then walked over to the center table of Watchtower and pulled up the search results, three results popped up and she brought up the first one entitled 1871. The team looked at it and Chloe said, "That cannot be right. Tess did you run the right search?" Tess gave her a glare after the night she had been having this was not the time to pull this am I valued member of the team BS. Tess said, "Yes, Chloe. This is a government file that was scanned into the computer during the last administration. It is in a file that is marked the President's eyes only. This means this must an ancestor of the current Undertaker." Clark replied, "Just open it." Tess opened the file.<p>

_March 5, 1871_

_This is the personal journey entry of Captain James Marshall, commanding officer of the 5__th__ Calvary unit. We are heading towards the plains to fight off the Indians so that we can protect the settlers that are coming out this way to make a new way for themselves after the Civil War. Many of my men fought for both side and have begun the healing process, many joke about being a damned yank or a rebel scum. However, some do hold resentment towards one another. The reason that I am writing this entry is what I and many others witnessed at the local saloon. In the saloon as we were drinking and well relaxing from two night of riding hard. In came a band of thieves, lead by some bad hombre named Jack. By the looks of him you could tell that he was someone that you did not want to mess with, he wore two Army Revolvers on his hip. From the sounds of everyone in the saloon they did not want him to draw on him. A few minutes after they walked in another man walked in dressed all in black, except, even writing this I do not believe it, his head was bowed and all you could see was the white of his skin. However, when he lifted his head the white was not his skin but his skull, as mentioned I did not want to believe this. The man walked to the where the bar was but stayed a few feet back from the men and said, "Jack, you are wanted for the rape of 15 women, the murder of 26 men, and the theft of the noon stage in Santa Fe." Jack turned to the man and pulled his gun but the man in black was quicker and shot the gun out of his hands. This point Jack yelled in pain and he went to pull his other gun, the man in black shot his thumb off this time. Jack yelled out and began to bleed all over the bar as his gang pulled their pistols but the man in black pulled his second one and killed them all before any of them could get their guns out of the holster. Jack was know on the floor bleeding on himself as he cried out "Who the hell are you?" The man in black held his guns in his hands raised them and he says, "The Undertaker, and your time has come." He fired and Jack's head was gone. I would have done something but based off of what I saw take place, I was not going to risk my life for scum. However, the Undertaker did pay for the damages to the saloon and paid for everyone's drink for the rest of the day._

Tess scrolled down and said, "Later he goes on to say that he found out that this man was in fact a bounty hunter. However, he never collected on a single bounty just murdered criminals. Marshall believed that the Undertaker took it upon himself to kill those who preyed on others." Emil commented, "Given the nature of American society during the time period he would be viewed upon as the countries first vigilante hero. Killing would be the only method to stopping a criminal during the Old West." Clark and the rest looked at him and Clark said, "Besides the skull mask, what else ties him to our current Undertaker?" Tess kept reading and said, "A ring that he wore, that had had the picture of a crest with a heart and sword running vertically through it." Clark said, "An ancestor, and his descendent has picked up where he had left off." Tess nodded and thought Drake why pick up after a madman. Clark then clicked on the second file, entitled December 15, 1917. Chloe said, "Now this guy is in World War I?" However, before they could read a single word a voice entered the speaker system of the Watchtower and said, "I am sorry heroes for what I have to do, but the Undertaker does not want anyone sticking their noises in where it doesn't belong. No other files will be hurt on your hard drives but you will not trace me or find these files again." As soon as the voice finished its speech the power went down and Watchtower was completely shut off from the rest of the world, except for the life support for Oliver. Tess glared and remember the voice from her time with Drake, he had shown her I.O.N, but he was not as advanced as he is now. She was going back over to confront him once and for all. She stormed out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**That Night in Paris**

***Note to the reader this chapter has somewhat graphic sex scene in it, only mature audiences need read this chapter***

Back in his penthouse, Drake lay on his couch staring up at the ceiling with ice on his legs. He really pissed the VRA tonight, and he took this war to a new step this time by killing members of the VRA task force. He removed the already melted ice as I.O.N said, "_Sir, the files have been sealed back to highly classified and only the President can issue them to be opened again. Is there anything else I can do for you?_" Drake said, "No, power down and get some sleep." I.O.N did as his father and created instructed. Drake put his head down and then suddenly felt a gun to the back of his head and Tess saying, "Don't move." Drake did as she asked and but asked, "Why the unexpected call?" Tess replied, "I am tired of your games Drake, why are you doing this? I have already figured out that you're carrying on a family legacy, especially after I read about the escapades of the first Undertaker in 1871. But why are you doing this?" Drake said, "Because I am the only one that can." He stood up wincing as Tess could see bullet holes throughout his pants and whispered, "Drake." Drake turned to see the concern in her eyes and he said, "It's nothing the suit got a little dinged up." However, when she looked closer she could see actually blood and immediately called Hamilton without Drake knowing as he was in the kitchen getting more ice. He sat back down on the couch as she helped him, feeling her touch again brought a smile to his face, and he remembered their time in Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris, 1997<strong>

It had been a routine mission he was called up on; being a member of a secret government task force that only answers to the President of the United States had its perks. His code name The Undertaker, in recent years he had been a solo operative. However for this mission in Paris he was working with another agent, for the reclusive Checkmate organization. He knew of this operative as the leader of the Dimension Security Agency, or DSA for short, he had to know what all other agencies where doing. Checkmate being on the top of his list of secret agencies he watched, but this operative intrigued him. He sat at the coffee shop and drank his coffee; he always loved Paris and believed it to the center of the sophisticated world when he first saw it. Soon after waiting a half hour, his partner arrived and Drake said, "You're late Miss Mercer." Tess peered out from behind her glasses and obviously could tell she was working with a by the book kind of agent. Tess replied, "You stick out like a sore thumb, everyone can tell you don't belong. While I on the other hand look like a tourist." Drake smiled and said, "Miss Mercer, a tourist is what they will be expecting, but a man drinking coffee in the same spot to where people know his name and face. That makes him a regular and doesn't stick out like a sore thumb." Tess glared and said, "You're an ass." Drake replied, "Yes…yes I am." He kept drinking his coffee as if he had done it a thousand times, and she watched ever sip he took. Meanwhile, he kept staring at the same bakery for over an hour. Tess finally asked, "Why are we sitting here for?" Drake smiled and watched. Just as he said that a superhuman busted out of shop having just robbed the place. Tess was about to pull her weapon and Drake stopped her and said, "Be patient he is not the one we are assigned to fetch. His boss is." She withdrew her hand from her coat and said, "So how do we get him?" She had to admit that he knew what he was doing and probably had followed the guy knowing he was going to be here, but something did not feel right about this man she was working with. He seemed to hold too many secrets.

As the weeks passed, Tess and Drake got closer and closer together. The night that they were going to take down the boss was a nervous night; Drake was more worried than he had ever been on a mission. He had years of training but wasn't sure how many years she had. However, the thing that worried him the most was the fact he was worried if Tess was going to get hurt. Tess on the other hand was worried that she was falling hard for someone that she would never see again. As Drake knocked on the door to her room, and he said, "You ready?" Tess came out in an elegant ball gown and nodded. There target was holding a part for his associates, during those weeks both Tess and Drake worked their way in as arms dealers for the Swede. The Swede was a metahuman, with the ability to create force fields. Tess mission unknown to Drake was to capture the Swede alive and return him to Checkmate so he could be studied or recruited to help the United States government. However, Drake's mission was to eliminate the Swede, he had spent those weeks analyzing just how to do that. He knew that Tess would tried to take him alive and knew she had tranquilizers ready, but he had poison that he would slip to the Swede sometime during the night. At the party Tess and Drake entered, and was immediately greeted by the Swede who asked "Do you have the merchandise." Tess smiled at him and said, "Of course, but tonight we party." Drake took her to the dance floor and danced with her and said, "I do have to admit this is the most fun I have ever had in Paris." Tess nodded and smiled at him, his fiery red eyes staring back at her and she said, "You've been to Paris before?" Drake replied, "That's classified." Tess laughed, each of them swaying to the music their bodies closer than they ever had been those few months. Just as the music began to stop Drake leaned in and gave Tess a passionate kiss. Then the Swede announced it was time for dinner, Drake and Tess were at the table with the boss man. He was drinking and eating, and with a flick of his wrist Drake poured the poison into the Swede's drink without him noticing. He also watched as the Swede began to drink and within seconds landed face first into his meal. Drake immediately went to check his pulse and said, "Oh my god, he's dead." Everyone gasped as the Swede's security ran to him, as Tess smelt his cup and said, "He's been poisoned." At that moment everyone began to panic and run out of the building, while the security guards where distracted Drake grabbed Tess's hand and they ran out the front door. Drake disposed of the vial of poison in the trash as they were leaving, as Tess watched him.

Back at the hotel room, Tess was passing back and forth and said, "You killed him. Our orders where to take him alive, the White Queen is not going to be pleased." Drake smiled and said, "I don't work for Checkmate Tess, I work for another organization that answers only to the President. My orders were to kill the Swede, that way another arms dealer that has struck a deal with the United States can sell guns to the drug cartels so DEA can track to their main supply caches." Tess just glared at him and said, "And for a moment there, just a moment mind you I thought I had real feelings for you." Drake looked at her and said, "I still do Tess." Tess stopped and looked at him; she then pushed him on the bed and straddled him. Tess then untied the back of her dress and let it fall of her form. She then reached for Drake's shirt and ripped it open, as he fingers began to trace down his well chiseled chest, she had to smile and remember her times with Oliver Queen. Oliver was nothing to compared to Drake; at least Drake had raw power deep with him and a confidence not to be a play boy. She watched as Drake tenderly traced up her curves, his every touch almost sending electricity through her. She then watched as he pulled the rest of her dress off her body with a swift motion. He then began to kiss her lips passionately and softly, has his hands began to trace along her spine. Drake's kisses then moved along her collarbone as he inched closer and closer to her breasts. The pure lust that filled the room was driving Tess insane with passion as she pushed him on the bed and began to unbuckle his belt. She then pulled of his pants and boxers, as she then began to slide him into her. As she began to rock back and forth in his lap, his moans of pleasure echoed into her ear. Drake then began to match her motion and speed, sending ecstasy rocking through her body. She thought, he is defiantly not like Oliver, as she moaned his name. He then rolled over to where he could take over the amount of pleasure that coursed through her body. His every thrust sending wave after wave of pleasure through her already hot body. Within hours, sweat began to roll off the two lover's body. With one final thrust they both screamed each other's names, before passing out in each other's arms.

In the morning Tess awoke to find Drake missing, as she wrapped the sheet around her to go check the main room of their suite. She found his room empty and a note on the bed, with her purse she had taken with her the night before. She began to read it: _Tess, I love you these weeks with you in Paris has been the most important of my life. They made me feel alive again, something that hasn't happened for a very long time. However, I got another mission and have to return to the States. By the way, I took the sample of the Swede's blood that you stole from him while everyone was distracted. You might have thought that I did not notice but I did. No government should use super humans as weapons, I'm sorry._ Tess crumpled up the note and tossed in the trash and said, "Bastard!" She sat on the bed and tears filled her eyes, as she was once again alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day, Metropolis<strong>

Drake was awaken from his memory by the sound of other footsteps as he jumped up wincing he grabbed his gun and pointed it at the door. Tess said, "Drake, put the gun down he's a friend. This is…" Drake said, "Dr. Emil Hamilton of Metropolis Medical, yes I know." Drake lowered his gun and said, "From what Tess told me on the phone, it seems this in urgent but I highly recommend you going to hospital for your injuries." Drake looked at Tess and said, "I don't need a doctor I'm fine." Tess said, "You are not, I saw the bullet holes from when you were shot up tonight, but I also saw the blood. Which means you are bleeding and knowing you probably stuffed the holes with cotton balls." Emil looked at Tess and finally put two and two together and said, "So this is the Undertaker." Drake rolled his eyes and said, "Can he keep his mouth shut." Emil replied, "I should just let you bleed to death after what you did to the Green Arrow." Drake said, "Oliver Queen, he came out remember." Emil said, "Oliver then, but I took an oath. Drop your pants and let me see." Drake said, "I'd rather not." Tess said, "If you are worried about me seeing anything I have already seen it remember." Drake said, "I'd still rather not." Tess said, "It's not time for your manly bullshit, drop them." Drake said, "No." Tess said, "Fine." She proceeded to grab a letter up and cut his pants, only to reveal no bullet holes or burnt flesh. Her eyes grew wide and said, "I saw blood." Emil examined the blood on the pants and said, "This is blood but, if you did not have armor underneath your armor, then?" Tess said, "This is not possible unless you're Kryptonian or a metahuman." Drake said, "How do you know of Kryptonians? Well never mind that, first things first. Yes I am a metahuman; I have been a metahuman since 2150 B.C, if I can remember correctly, in Egypt." Emil replied, "That is during the time of the Old Kingdom, how much do you remember?" Drake looked at him and said, "I remember bits and pieces but I don't really remember my true name. I do remember the Romans coming and everything after, however, I believe the reason I don't remember is because I did die and they left me to die in the sands." Tess just looked at him and Drake continued and said, "You should come down to the sub basement with me, both of you, it's where I contain all of artifacts and treasures. It is my entire history down there." They then proceeded to the elevtor to go down, to see all the secrets that Drake had been hiding. Tess thinking to herself, if he truely loved her then why not tell her the truth that night in Paris.


End file.
